Fleetway Returns
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: Chapter 4 summary: While Sonic is KO'ed, he remembers about his past with Fleetway. 1 flame in the reviews, but I don't care. I respect people's opinions.  .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, I've never read any Sonic Comics. The fact I know stuff about Fleetway I got off Wikipedia. If I get anything wrong, try to explain what it is in the nicest way possible please. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic and Co or SEGA, nor do I own any Sonic Comics.**

Sonic the Hedgehog ran to the top of the mountain and sat there, looking up at the clouds. A paticular cloud caught his eye. It was in a claw-like shape, looking as if it was slashing the sky. It reminded the blue hero of a horrible time three years ago. A time with a hedgehog called Fleetway Sonic.

"Ha! Give it up goody-goody! You're on your knees, yet I'm here without a scratch!"  
"You...are truly...EVIL, Fleetway..."  
The yellow hedgehog smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment! Now you've said your last words-Wait, i-is that...?"  
"A Chaos Emerald, yes. I...am gonna put you back to the deepest corners of my mind...from which you will never return!"  
"NOOOOOO!"

Sonic winced slightly at the memory. The pain he went through was horrible, and he never wanted to experience it again.

_Heh, I sealed him up for good. There's no way he can escape, _the hero thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

_Later that night..._

Sonic was in his room, playing on his Gamecube.

"Come on, come on...Yes! Final Hazard defeated!"  
He looked up at the clock. 10:30 PM. "I suppose I should get some sleep. After all, I was planning to beat my run-around-the-world record." He shut down the console and TV, then jumped into bed, sneakers still on. He never took them off. After all, you never knew when you needed them, as he told numerous people. The hero got into his traditional sleeping position and closed his eyes, allowing him to drift off.

His dream consisted of a dark purple space. A figure emerged in front of him. The figure laughed, then whispered,  
"The seal is breaking Sonic...It's breaking..."

**Hope you liked it! Oh, and before you go on about how Fleetway was actually sealed in the Special Zone, I know that. Remember to R+R! Catch ya later! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter of my personal favourite story to write, Fleetway Returns! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Look at the first one.**

_Two weeks after the first nightmare..._

It was late in the morning. Miles 'Tails' Prower put his screwdriver back in his toolbox and flew down to the ground using his nickname's two namesakes. He smiled at his plane, the Tornado. "Done! The Tornado can go even faster now!" He walked out of his workshop and went into the kitchen. "Hey Sonic, come see..." He called, but stopped when he saw his brother wasn't there. "That's odd," He told himself, "Sonic never sleeps late. He's always in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast." The fox walked around the house, calling Sonic's name. He didn't get a reply. He was about to give up when he heard a quiet moan come from the hero's room. Curiously, Tails poked his head round the door. He saw Sonic in his bed, sleeping. However, the covers were on the floor, Sonic was tossing and turning, and was muttering. Tails walked slowly towards his sibling, careful not to wake him. "S-Sonic...?"

"No...Stay there...Don't come back..."

Tails stopped dead, fear in his blue eyes. He rushed over to Sonic, shaking his shoulder gently. "Sonic, Sonic, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

_On Angel Island..._

Knuckles the Echidna sat in front of the Master Emerald, listening for any intruders, and 'Knuckleduster'.

"The seal is breaking..."

Knuckles paused the music and looked around. "Who are you? Where are you?" He turned around to the giant gem behind him. In the reflection was a dark figure. He had quills sticking upwards, ripped shoes, and had bright red stripes in his eyes. Knuckles stared at the figure. "I know that voice...It's Fleetway."

_Back with Sonic and Tails..._

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He turned to Tails. His little brother's eyes were full of worry and tears. "Sonic, are you OK?" The kit asked. Sonic nodded. "Don't worry Tails, I'm-" He suddenly got a terrible headache and raised his hand automatically to his forehead. Tails immediately put his arm round Sonic. "Do you need something to eat Sonic?" Sonic thught about it. "Eh, I guess I'm hungry. Besides, it's just a small headache. It'll go on its own." Tails smiled, relieved that the hedgehog was alright. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, Sonic following. The hero sat at the table and looked toward the fox. "So, what's the menu today Tails?" Tails put a plate down in front of Sonic. "Pancakes and syrup." He replied. Sonic licked his lips aand began to eat. Tails chuckled at his brother and also begam to chow down. Once they both finished, Tails cleaned the plates. "Hey Sonic, do you want to check out the changes I made to the Tornado? It's super fast now!" Sonic grinned. "You and your machines! Come on then." He got up and left, Tails at his heels. As the hero was walking, he heard a voice.

"Oh Sonic...It's breaking...I'm coming..."

Sonic spun round to Tails. "You say something Tails?" Tails shook his head. "No, and I didn't hear anything either."

"Huh," was Sonic's reply before turning to walk again. But something as on his mind.

_I could've sworn there was a voice. And...it sounded familiar somehow. Plus when I heard it my quills bristled up a bit, like they did when HE was around. _

_...Heh, I shouldn't worry. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_

Sonic was going to find out soon enough.

**Second chappie done! Remember to R+R! Catch ya later!**

**SonicSpeed**


	3. Fleetway escapes

**Third chapter! This is the chapter where Fleetway escapes. Enjoy!**

_In Tails' Workshop..._

Sonic laid down on the Tornado's wing, ice pack placed on his forehead. His headache from that morning had gotten worse, and he felt really sick. "Ugh...Tails, think you could grab me something to eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast." Tails nodded and rushed to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with some vegetable soup. "Here Sonic. This should help you get better." Sonic sat up and placed the bowl on his lap. He weakly smiled at his brother, then picked up the spoon and slowly ate the soup. The hero wished he could pick up the pace and heal quickly like he usually did, but his body wasn't dealing too well with this illness, which he found unusual. Once he finished, he handed Tails the bowl, laid back down and sighed. Tails looked at his older sibling sadly before leaving.

Meanwhile, Sonic heard a voice in the workshop.  
_"Hello Sonic...It's me..."  
_The hero opened his eyes from resting, sat up and looked around.  
"Anyone here?"  
No-one answered. He sighed, then leant back to rest again.  
_"Sonic..."_

Said Hedgehog sat straight back up, looking quite annoyed. "Alright, who's here! If that's you Eggman, I swear..."  
_"No...It's not him. You can't see me. Do you know why? Because I'm up here. In your mind."_

Sonic tried to look up at his head. "You're up here?" He tapped his skull slightly.  
_"Yes, I'm here."_

The blur blinked. "Okay then, any chance you could tell me why I've got this headache? It's really annoying." The voice chuckled.  
_"Oh, that. That's all part of my plan."  
_"What plan?"  
_"The 'Me trying to escape' plan."  
_"WHAT? What are you talking about?"  
_"Gosh, you don't remember? When you sealed me here, I spent years thinking of a plan to escape. Then a few weeks ago, I found it. I simply use my superheating ability to heat up, then in turn making you ill and weak, weak enough for me to get out. And I'm almost finished. Just a little more."  
_"Wait, what-AGH!"

Sonic fell off the Tornado's wing and hard onto the ground, curled up in pain. His whole body seemed like it was on fire, and his chest felt like it was getting ripped in half. "Agh...You...Up there in my head...What are you doing! Are you trying to kill me!" The voice chuckled evily. _"Not yet. I'm just trying to escape now that the seal is broken...Goody-goody." _Sonic gasped. "The only person who called me that was-AAAGGGHHH!"

The hero mysteriously floated up in the air, surrounded by a dark yellow aura. He was so weak by the voice's superheating power making him ill that he could barely talk. Suddenly, the aura turned black and a dark shadow ball emerged from Sonic's body. Sonic managed to open his eyes to see the shadow, despite him being in undeniable amounts of pain. The shadow turned to a bright golden, and filled the room with that very colour, blinding the colbalt Mobian. Sonic fell down to the floor. His vision was hazy and going, but he managed to see the light fade to reveal a gold Hedgehog with weird red lines for eyes. The figure laughed maniacally before flying out the workshop. Sonic clenched his fists and tried to stand, but failed. He heard a gasp behind him. He turned to see Tails looking at Sonic, shocked and scared at the same time. Sonic breathed heavily for a few seconds, then used his every ounce of strength to whisper one word before collapsing.

"...Fleetway..."

**Dun-dun-dunnnn! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R!**

**SonicSpeed**


	4. Sonic remembers Fleetway

**Fourth one! Yay! Here, Sonic reflects about Fleetway as he's knocked out. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know. I'm not going over that again.**

Sonic's POV

...Hey, where am I?

Wait, now I remember. Fleetway escaped from me, and I got knocked out. I still feel ill, and I don't like it. ...I'm bored already. I wish I could just wake up and run. But then again, I've got Fleetway to deal with.

Why am I even talking to myself? Well, thinking, but it doesn't matter. I guess seeing as I've got no-one to talk to and no-where to run, I might as well think. What should I think about? ...I know, I'll try to remember stuff about Fleetway. You know, gathering information.

Let's see...When did I first turn into Fleetway Super Sonic?...Well, I think it was back with the Freedom fighters. Yeah, I remember now. I absorbed too much Ring Energy from...What were they again?...The Golden Rings of Mobius! Yeah! Doctor Kintobor used them to put evil energy into the Chaos Emeralds. Why he did that I have no idea. But anyway, seeing as the Rings were full of evil and I absorbed too much of their energy, well, I got an evil Super Form.

I think the first time I turned to Fleetway properly was when me and Tails were cleaning Oil Ocean Zone. It's pretty vague, but I remember some parts. Okay, one of Eggman's Badniks trapped me in a oil trap and tried to set me on fire. That would've happened if it wasn't for all the Chaos Energy I got over the years. See, I got so much energy that I could just tap into it like...well, a tap, whenever I got angry or stressed. However, cos Fleetway was the Super Form, he was powerful and dangerous. In fact, he tried to hurt the animal that was freed from the robot! Well, Tails said that. For some reason, I never remember the events that happen when I'm Fleetway. Anyway, from there on out, I was not only fighting robots and Eggman everywhere, but I was fighting an internal battle to keep Fleetway in check. Then one day something horrilble happened.

Fleetway escaped, just like he did earlier. He wreaked havoc, destroying cities and injuring innocent people. The whole group of Freedom Fighters tried to bring him down but failed. In the end it came down to me. The battle was long and painful, and I was losing. Then I brought out my last resort. A green Chaos Emerald. I used the Emerald to seal him away in my mind forever. At least, I thought so. I got a new good Super form, made new friends, defeated Eggman, took part in a whole load of adventures.

I wonder how Fleetway is coping right now. I mean, if you were placed and trapped for years in a dark place and when you got out, it was completely different from what you remember before, wouldn't you be slightly scared? It'd be like being in a coma or something, or dieing then coming back to life. (It can happen! It's happened to me!)

Even bad people can be good. They can even be scared or sad. From what I've seen, good always overthrows evil and makes the person slightly better. Take Shadow as an example. I don't really need to say much. But Fleetway...He was made from and is pure evil, but is curious about the world, just like us. The only reason he powered down after Tails talked to him is cos...Well, I don't honestly know why. Maybe I'll ask Fleetway. After all, I might as well fill him in on what's been happening-

Hm? What's that noise? Wait...Voices! I'm coming round!

**Heh. Sorry if Sonic seems a little out of character. ^^; R&R!**

**SonicSpeed**


End file.
